A chance for Parenthood
by EOfan467
Summary: Olivia finally decides to adopt. She adopts a 14 year old girl named Elena Ryson, and they seem to have a weird connection.... First Fanfic


A chance for Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I own no characters of Law and Order SVU or SVU itself. Only the character I made up. the story will change back and forth to two different POV's**

Olivia's POV 

I had been wanting to do this since Elliot and Kathy's son, Eli. Even though I work long hours, I really wanted to adopt a child. One of my own, though it's not my own. It was somebody's, but they didn't want the kid. And since I had no boyfriend, or husband, so I had no child.

I smiled as I walked out of the cold Sunday air into the adoption agency. A few people were running around as I walked by. I walked to a lady with short blond hair and hazel eyes behind a glass window. She looked at me and fixed her glasses

"Hello, welcome to Manhattan's local orphanage, Little Stars" She said, plastering on a fake smiled, showing a bit of annoyance.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Benson, I called about a week ago about adopting" I said, trying not to laugh at the name of the orphanage. She looked at me and frowned

"Ms. Benson you are not married and are a full time cop. How can you take care of a young child?" The women snapped at me. Now I frowned

"Yes Ms. But I was looking for someone around 13-15, old enough to take care of them self if I have to stay to long. Plus I took this week off so he or she could get use tot he neighborhood." I say. I see her face and frown more "Please-I'll I want to be is some kind of parent" I pleaded.

The woman looked at me, smiled a little and got up "Follow me, Ms. Benson" I nodded and followed her into a room with children around the age I said. I look around a spot somebody sitting in a green comfy chair in the back.

"Is that girl in trouble?" I ask, not understanding why she is back there. I smile at some people passing by me again.

"Who, Elena Ryson?" The woman said, following my gaze "No, she just likes to be alone. she craves it. she can be alone for hours"

I had already liked her, even though I didn't know her before the woman told me. I felt a far away connection I didn't understand. As I walked closer to her, I got a better look at her as she lifted her head. She had wavy red hair, with straight bangs that went up to her eyebrows, and green eyes. She had a blue tee that said "All you need is love-love is all you need" with a music player on it above a white turtle neck. She looked at me and surprisingly, smiled.

Elena's POV

Even through the noise of the very annoying orphanage I've been in since I was born, which would make it 14 almost 15 years, I could hear (AKA Ms. Annoyed) say my name. I sigh, not knowing why I was being called.

I didn't what else she was telling the person there, so I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard soft steps and looked up and saw some women with brown hair and brown eyes in a black tee, black pants and white sneakers walk up to me, closely followed by Ms. Annoyed.

She was smiling at me; She seemed nice and even though I had no idea who she was, she seemed... special. So I smiled

"Hi" I say to the woman. Ms. Annoyed smiled too and walked away slowly "I'm Elena Ryson. who are you?" I asked the women, which made her smile wider

"My name is Olivia Benson. It's nice to meet you, Elena Ryson." She said and looked at me "or can I call you Elena?" She asked, laughing a little.

"You too Olivia Benson. and Yes you can call me Elena. can I just call you Olivia?" I asked her, laughing a bit to.

"Olivia or Liv. So Elena, how old are you" Olivia asked

"I'm 14, but I'll be 15 in two months" I said. I was kinda hoping she would be the reason I would get out of this place

As If she read my mind, Olivia smiled "Well Elena, I was hoping to adopt someone the problem is that I'm a cop and I work long hours. but I have a another problem-I really want to adopt you, but I don't know if you can stay long hours in my two room apartment. Plus all I have in the second room is a bed, and a desk with a computer along with a dress and a tv and night stand. not carpeted or painted. but I want to know Elena- If you want to leave here, I took the week off and we could decorate the room together if you want to live with me" Olivia said, taking a breath

I smiled wide "Really! you wanna adopt me! and as long as I get to see you in the morning or you or at least not gone for like, a week, I'll be fine! and the room sounds fine for now! we can get posters and paint and carpets and new clothes. Please I really do wanna leave with you!" i say. I was excited I was leaving with someone nice.

Olivia smiled and we went to Ms. Annoyed. after a half hour of paper work and instructions, me and Olivia left the building and I waved good bye to everyone. Olivia got in the drivers side of her car, and I put my bags in the back and got in the passenger side

**Well, who likes it? R&R Please! My first Fan fic. Also only if wanted, a little E/O in Olivia's Pov**


End file.
